Es solo una fecha especial
by yingyang0401
Summary: Los días siempre son monotonos y eso lo tenían en claro Sasuke y Naruto, pero de repente sus vidas empezaron a cambiar mientras se daban cuenta que las fechas especiales si existen Leve SasuNaru NaruSasu, les dejo el grupo en donde estan las fotos del fic (Quitenle los espacios) h t t p s : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / g r o u p s / 5 9 9 2 7 9 4 6 6 8 0 1 9 1 3 /
1. ¿Qué significa el cumpleaños?

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo

Los personajes son obra de Kishi :D

Feliz cumple Naru ^_^

* * *

¿Qué significa el cumpleaños?

.

_Escrito por yingyang0401_

_._

POV Naruto

Él cumpleaños para mi es solo una fecha sin importancia, un año más que viví y uno menos por vivir, el cumpleaños es la celebración absurda a un día sin importancia, la gente te ve y se acuerda de ti, de t nombre, de tus gustos, de lo rápido que pasan los días, pero al otro día no se acercan a ti ni para saludarte.

Es como si fura una obligación el decir "feliz cumpleaños" sin saber el significado que este tiene, sin implicar los sentimientos que en ese momento tengamos, sea aburrimiento, felicidad, tristeza, todos te reciben con una sonrisa patética mientras te dicen con palabras secas esa frase que detestas escuchar.

Hoy, es ese día "especial", me levantó mientras miro a mí alrededor, la soledad me envuelve, respiro la tranquilidad antes de que mis padres entren invadiendo mi privacidad con un pastel en sus manos y un -feliz cumpleaños Naruto- saliendo de sus labios.

Me fuerzo a sonreírles mientras de mi boca sale un simple -gracias-, me levanto de mi cama mientras voy a su encuentro, mi madre besa mi frente mientras una mano esta tras ella, no tengo que ser adivino para saber que detrás de ella se encuentra un regalo, después de felicitarme me entrega una caja no más grande que mis manos, el papel que la envuelve es color naranja y una tarjeta con un extraño dibujo de color naranja y nueve colas, dentro de ella decía De: Mamá; para: Naru.

La sigue mi padre quien solo me abrazó y sacudió mi cabello ya desordenado, desde el principio pude ver el regalo que colgaba de su mano en una bolsa con rayos amarillos y esferas color azul que parecieran que giraban y la tarjeta que desentonaba con un gran sapo color verde en ella, dentro de esta se podía diferenciar la palabra "feliz cumpleaños hijo".

Con gran empatía los recibí mientras a cada uno los abrace de forma eufórica, para mi este día no significa nada, pero para mis padres lo es todo, después de eso mis padres salieron de mi cuarto dándome un poco de privacidad, con los regalos aún en su envoltura caí sobre mi gran cama mientras respiraba otra vez, solté levemente aquellos regalos, mientras me dirigía a la ducha para arreglarme y comer mi desayuno favorito, Ramen.

Con suavidad entró a su baño privado mientras se desvestía poco a poco, el uniforme que estaba sobre su cama era el más viejo y no es porque no tuviese más, sino porque sabía que después de ese día quedaría inservible y con apariencia de pastel. Giré la llave de la derecha a 45º y la de la izquierda a 20º ambas para crear un perfecto balance entre el agua caliente y la fría.

Subí mi pie izquierdo suavemente mientras que comprobaba que el agua tuviera la temperatura ideal, si no era así la movía lentamente hasta quedar satisfecho, con lentitud sumergí mi cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo en el agua que salía de la ducha, las gotas pronto comenzaron a humedecer mi cabello, después de verificar que mi cuerpo estuviera cubierto por una manta de gotas de agua que escurrían desde mi cabello hasta el piso cerré la llave de la regadera, justo a tiempo para aplicarme el champú sobre mi dorado cabello.

Esperaba que para mañana este no fuera tan difícil de lavar, que digo para mañana, apenas llegue a mi hogar por la tarde lo primero que haré será cambiarme, después de enjabonar mi cuerpo volví a abrir la llave dejando que el agua nuevamente recubriera mi cuerpo, después de 3 canciones salí al fin de la ducha.

Con rapidez me dirigí hacía mi habitación para vestirme con mi uniforme, claro que no podía faltar mi banda que siempre ponía sobre mi frente, baje a desayunar y en mi puesto había un enorme tazón de ramen humeante, esperando por mi, con alegría me dirigí hacia la mesa en la cual estaban mis padres esperando mi llegada, para acompañarme en este día, con alegría grité Itadakimasu*.

Durante el desayuno hablábamos de cosas triviales, de la escuela, el club deportivo, mis amigos, los regalos que nunca me regalarían como el GTA 5*, pero de nada me serviría sin un PS3*, mi siquiera tenía un Xbox 360 sino un viejo PS*, que no tenía ni controles inalámbricos y lo que era peor; muchos de los 35 juegos que alguna vez compré, no servían.

Podría adivinar, sin mentirles que mi madre me regalo un reloj y mi padre una camisa que probablemente decía "tengo al mejor padre" y una flecha apuntando hacía ningún lado, pero cada vez que me la pusiera el se hiciera intencionalmente a mi lado, Después de una charla amena me dirigí de nuevo hacía el baño para lavarme los dientes.

Pronto llegamos a la escuela y ni bien me baje cuando Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba me recibieron con un pastelazo en mi rostro, mientras cotorreaban sin cesar un -Feliz cumpleaños Naruto- me quite suavemente el pastel de mi rostro mientras por lo bajo pensaba - no pudieron esperar a la salida- me giré aún con restos de pastel en mi rostro para observar a mis padres divertidos de aquella escena mientras aceleraban despidiéndose de mi.

En el transcurso a la clase miles de personas se acercaban a mi unas con sonrisas falsas en su rostro y otras que no conocía, eso si ni la harina ni el huevo podían faltar, ya al llegar parecía de todo, menos humano, llegué hasta mi casillero con la esperanza de encontrarme con mi otro uniforme, di gracias a Dios al encontrarlo allí.

Fui hasta el baño mientras intentaba quitarme el pegote que se había formado en mi cabello, más no pude lograrlo, con resignación salí del baño, solo para encontrarme con otra sorpresa, ya que un tarro de harina cayó sobre mi mientras me lanzaban cubos de una sustancia extraña que no podía describir, genial ahora mi última esperanza se había desvanecido.

Llegue caminando a duras penas a mi salón entré mientras Iruka sensei me veía, él me sonreía levemente y se dirigía hasta mi, él sacudía un poco la harina de mi cabello y diciéndome -Feliz cumpleaños- Levanto su rostro buscando un algo o a alguien con voz pausada dijo -Uchiha eres de la misma estatura que Naruto, por favor préstale un uniforme.

Abrí mis ojos alarmado, todos menos…. Él…. Él me odia, dirigí con miedo mi vista hacia el, su ceño fruncido daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, con pesadez se levantó de su asiento en el transcurso las chicas suspiraban su nombre y no sé si era imaginación pero podía jurar ver corazones en sus ojos.

-Sígueme- fue lo que dijo cuando pasó a mi lado, al principio salí con miedo, me cerciore de que en el pasillo no hubiera nadie, un poco más calmado salí del salón, no sin que antes Lee saliera lanzándome crema agría sobre mi y se iba corriendo mientras gritaba -Felizzzzzzzzzzz cumpleañoosssssssssss, vive laa flor dee laaaaaaa juventudddddddddd, mientrasssssss puedassss.

El camino hasta su casillero, aunque el transcurso era relativamente, sentía como si estuviese dentro de una ilusión óptica ya que el camino era más largo de lo que recordaba, quizás el silencio que envolvía el ambiente o quizás la tensión que se podía cortar eran determinantes para esta sensación.

Al fin después de un arduo camino llegamos hasta ese lugar, vi con sigilo el reloj que colgaba en la pared solo para darme cuenta que ni tres minutos habían pasado, observe nuevamente a Sasuke quien giraba la perilla para formar su combinación, abrió lentamente su casillero, los libros puestos en orden desde el más grueso y grande hasta el más delgado y pequeño, los útiles que a vece no utilizábamos en un contenedor en forma de serpiente, en la parte de abajo estaban puesto su uniforme doblado perfectamente a la mitad y sus zapatos de gimnasio totalmente blancos a un lado de este.

-Espero que no le pase lo mismo que le pasó al tuyo- dijo mientras levantaba sus zapatos para entregarme con desconfianza su uniforme.

-No te lo puedo asegurar tebayo- le respondí tomando el uniforme de sus manos, la cuales por cierto estaban frías.

El baño estaba más cerca de lo que pensé, me vi en el espejo y parecía un espantapájaros, lave mi rostro con el agua intentando quitar lo que aún no sabía que era, más no funciono, en el baño habían duchas, más el agua era n exceso fría, no parecía agua sino más bien cubos de hielo, prometí no ducharme en ellas, por lo visto tengo que romper esa promesa.

Abrí aquellas puertas de par en par mientras veía con miedo aquella regadera color plateado, con miedo me metí dentro de ellas, me desvestí y comencé a bañarme, salte, grite, casi me dio hipotermia*, pero al fin no había rastros de harina, huevos o la extraña sustancia sobre mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro me detuve, agache mi rostro y me di cuenta que en realidad era muy… tonto, no había formas ni como secar mi cuerpo.

Titiritaba como loco, el sonido de mis dientes hacia eco en aquel baño, la ropa estaba encima de un lavamanos, pero no podía salir así, estaba como Dios me trajo al mundo, abrí levemente la puerta y Sasuke estaba allí como esperando algo, volví acerrar la puerta, mis mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un color rosado mientras pensaba -genial le tengo que pedir ayuda a mi némesis*.

-Sa…Sasuke…- dije entre temblor y temblor

-Hm

-Verás, yo….

-¿?¿?¿?¿?

Me mordí mis labios mientas intentaba no congelarme en el intento ni morir de vergüenza en aquel momento, respire profundamente para continuar -Verás yo… no tengo como…

-¿En serio?

-….

-Eres un dobe, pero aquí cerca no hay nada, tendrás que mojar mi ropa, o secarte de otra forma

-No… No hay nada

-….. Bien, espera allí.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, más yo estaba ya haciendo mi testamento, podía imaginar a un Sasuke atento a la lección, mientras inventaba cosas sobre mi, me moriría en mi cumpleaños, que ironía, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de la ducha y unos golpecitos en ella, cubrí mi cuerpo con lo que quedaba de la puerta, mientras contorsionándome de una forma que jamás pensé abrí la puerta para que solo se viera mi cabeza.

Allí estaba Sasuke quien tenía una toalla en sus manos, su rostro veía hacia la nada mientras su mano estaba en un ángulo de 90º extendiendo aquel objeto hacia mi, no se si fue a emoción o la estupidez que me caracterizaba, pero abrí totalmente la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mientras mis mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo como por inercia dirigí una de mis manos hacia mis partes nobles, mientras con la otra agarraba la toalla, entré retrocediendo mis pasos, mientras cerraba de un golpe aquella puerta.

Me sequé pero mi ropa aún seguía en el lavamanos, mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse, salí con precaución esta vez, Sasuke aún se encontraba allí, sus brazos estaban sobre su pecho y su pie izquierdo sobre la pared blanca del baño, tomé la ropa sin dirigirle ni una palabra para volver al baño, no sin antes ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás el se estaba enfermando.

Me vestí después de luchar por no caerme dentro del charco de agua que se había formado, al fin salí, me dirigí hacia el agachando mi rostro por la vergüenza, el se giró hacia mi mientras se separaba de la pared, salimos y vi el reloj en la pared, solo habían pasado tres minutos*

Extrañamente el camino hacia nuestro salón fue más rápido, en mi mano sostenía una bolsa con lo que alguna vez llamé uniforme, y mi cabello aún era cubierto por la toalla, de repente nos detuvimos, Sasuke me observó más de lo que alguna vez lo había echo, un -Tienes algo en tu cabello- me tomo por sorpresa ya que si tenía algo en mi cabello, era la toalla.

Se acercó hasta mí, él daba un paso, yo retrocedía uno, pronto me encontré entre los casilleros y él, tomé su toalla la cual se la iba a entregar más el me detuvo con sus manos frías, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios sonrosados, aquel beso con sabor a menta el tiempo que se detenía en aquel instante, todo, en ese momento todo fue… Perfecto, se alejó de mí mientras susurraba un -Feliz cumpleaños.

¿Qué es el cumpleaños?

Es algo maravilloso, un deseo de las personas que amas y que te aman, un momento en el que te olvidas de tus problemas y te acercas a lo que siempre has querido pero jamás hubieras pensado el tener, es la alegría de estar un día más al lado de la persona a quien descubriste que amabas y al lado de las que te aman, las que celebran contigo porque existes, eso es el cumpleaños.

Fin

* * *

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? todo sera bien recibido

*No sé si se escriba así, pero significa buen provecho

*_Grand Theft Auto_

*Play Station 3

*Play Station

*Cuando uno esta en una temperatura muy baja y el cuerpo no puede soportar esas temperaturas y empieza a congelarse por dentro destruyendo los tejidos

*Enemigo

*Parece un cap de DBZ que cinco minutos son como 5 capítulos y tres años es un minuto XD


	2. Halloween

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogos

Los personajes son obra de kishi

Este fic va dedicado a **Eliza Uchiha** (En face) quién me insistió en seguir con el fic y la inspiración llego a mi

* * *

**.**

Halloween

**.**

_Escrito por yingyang0401_

POV Sasuke

La alarma intensa suena ya desde hace unos minutos, el reloj despertador muestra las 6:30 am, mientras el pitido constante quiere levantarme de mi letargo, con fastidio la apago, y vuelvo a los brazos de Morfeo, más ni un minuto ha pasado cuando mi hermano interrumpe a mi habitación diciéndome

-Hermano hora de ir a la escuela

Yo cubro mi cabeza con las cobijas mientras digo -Hoy no hay escuela, es Halloween, déjame dormir

-No recuerdas que tu grupo esta encargado de la fiesta de Halloween

Abro mis ojo bajos las cobijas y suelto un suspiro de resignación, destapo nuevamente mi cabeza y me incorporo en la cama, mi cabello esta echo un caos y tardo un minuto en responderle -Si, es cierto, lo había olvidado, odio estas cosas, ya bajo

-Te esperaré abajo Sasuke- Mi hermano salió de mi habitación, yo bostecé una segunda vez y saqué totalmente las cobijas de mi cuerpo, una repentina ráfaga de aire me hizo arrepentirme y querer volver a la cama, más sabia que esto era imposible.

Con pesadez puse mis pies descalzos en el piso alfombrado, puse sobre mis pies las sandalias de baño* y me levante totalmente de mi cama caliente, me dirigí al baño con una toalla en mis brazos, lo primero que hice fue ver mi cabello despeinado, este ni siquiera parecía ser una extensión de mi cuero cabelludo, más bien parecía ser una peluca puesta allí a propósito, pase una mano por mi cabello enredando mi dedo meñique e índice en un mechón de cabello.

Bufé ante este espectáculo, volteé hacia la puerta del baño que aún se encontraba abierta y la cerré con cuidado y la aseguré para que nadie entrara a mi baño sin permiso, ya había pasado una vez, la vergüenza se me había notado en mi rostro cuando vi a mi madre en la puerta viendo un espectáculo el cual prefiero olvidar, ella estuvo por casi dos semanas sin verme a los ojos.

Sacudí mi cabello tratando de olvidar aquel suceso, me quité mi pijama de tomates que hace unos años me había regalado mi hermano Itachi en mi cumpleaños; él todo el tiempo que me veía con ella decía en tono de burla que quizás este sería el mejor regalo que jamás alguien hubiera podido darme, jamás le diría que yo pensaba lo mismo, la lavaba todos los días para que en las noches estuviese limpia sobre mi amoblada cama.

Ya estaba desnudo en frente de la regadera, con lentitud fui abriendo la llave mientras agua salía de allí, un extraño ruido salía de allí, esto me indicaba que el agua se estaba calentando, metí mi mano en el agua cerciorándome que estuviese a la temperatura ideal, ya una vez alcanzada metí mi cuerpo en el agua que salía constante, mi cabello luchaba para no mojarse más con el paso de las gotas este cedía.

Una vez que me cercioré que no había un solo mechón de mi cabello secó, cerré la llave del agua, la abriría unas tres veces más, una para el Shampoo, otra para el acondicionador y otra para la crema de peinar. Cuando por fin salí de la ducha se podían ver aún las gotas resbalando por mi cuerpo, con suavidad cogí la toalla que colgaba en una esquina encima de otra un poco más grande, la tome de los dos extremos mientras que con masajes suaves secaba mi cabello, después la envolví sobre este, luego con la toalla en mi cabeza tome la otra para secar mi cuerpo.

Aún habían gotas que resbalaban por mi cuerpo cuando salí de la ducha, con lentitud me dirigí hacia el espejo el cual yacía empañado por el vapor de agua que había salido de mi anterior ducha, me acerque hasta él pasando mi mano derecha por toda su longitud limpiándolo así de los rastros de vapor, lo primero que note fueron pequeños ondas de humo que salían de mi cuerpo, sin darle importancia agarré el cepillo de dientes que estaba sobre el lavadero y la crema la cual reposaba a un lado de este.

Con suavidad apreté la crema de dientes para que el contenido que esta guardara se depositara sobre mi cepillo ya mojado, levante el cepillo el cual empezó a vibrar, haciendo más fácil mi cepillado, salí del baño y sobre mi cama reposaba el disfraz que se suponía tendría que utilizar aquel día, todo era oscuro y daba un cierto aire lúgubre, si, no era nada más ni nada menos que un disfraz de vampiro.

Con fastidio me dirigí hacia mi mesita de noche mientras buscaba mis calzoncillos los cuales tenían el dibujo de la familia Uchiha estampado, también busque las medias, las cuales hacían juego, después de encontrar lo necesario, comencé a alistarme, estaba aún medio desnudo cuando me di cuenta que algo faltaba, me agaché cerciorándome que por accidente no hubiese caído en el piso, pero este yacía vacío, busque en toda mi habitación, más no encontraba aquella pieza faltante.

Me terminé de poner lo que había sobre la cama, solo unos pantalones negros ajustados y una capa que hacía juego, más la camisa no estaba en ningún lugar, deje la capa sobre la cama mientras me dirigía hacia mi madre, la cual estaba aún haciendo el desayuno

-Ma- le dije -no encuentro la camisa del disfraz.

-Hijo dentro de la bolsa que trajiste estaba así, yo también pensé al principio que faltaba, así que fui a hablar con el director Jiraiya quien me dijo que no había ningún error, así era el disfraz.

-¿cómo el de todos los alumnos? ¿Incluidas las mujeres?

-Al parecer el pensaba hacer lo mismo con las mujeres pero los padres presentaron una queja, él decidió hacer una excepción más los disfraces que les consiguió no tapan más de lo necesario

-Es un pervertido

-Hijo compórtate, no serás el único

-Lo sé, pero si antes todas las chicas me perseguían hoy será peor, no quiero ni ir

-Sabría que dirías eso, pero tienes que, recuerda que es un requisito para graduarte, además no tienes un mal cuerpo como para que lo ocultes.

-Mamá no es por que tenga un buen o mal cuerpo, es que no soportaré las miradas lujuriosas de aquellas mujeres

-El mejor remedio es que te consigas una novia

- hmp

-Ve hijo y termina de arreglarte, se te hace tarde

Subí nuevamente las escaleras y entre nuevamente a la habitación, la capa aún estaba sobre mi cama, bufé un poco y la ignore mientras terminaba mi transformación de vampiro, con cuidado saqué la toalla la cual aún se encontraba enroscada sobre mi cuello cabelludo, vi mi cabello aún enredado y con delicadeza comencé a peinarlo dándole la forma perfecta.

Ya listo, baje nuevamente, esta vez la capa característica de un vampiro yacía en mi antebrazo izquierdo, cuando baje la cara de mi hermano parecía un poema, la cuchara llena de cereales se había detenido a medio camino y su boca seguía abierta, mi padre dejo de ver el periódico solo un momento para después resoplar fuertemente y seguir con su lectura.

Mi madre me vio de reojo mientras me decía -Te ves bien- yo solo conteste con un gruñido, me dirigí al lado de mi hermano que aún seguía con su vista puesta en mi, mi padre vio esto, y dejo nuevamente su lectura enrollando suavemente el periódico con sus dos manos, para después golpear a mi distraído hermano con este, mi hermano saltó del susto derramando unas tres o cuatro Zucaritas* con un poco de leche, volteó hacia mi padre que seguía con su lectura, el leve enojo se le pasó cuando mi papá dijo -Se te va a hacer tarde.

Mi hermano observó el reloj en su mano mientras saltaba de su puesto corriendo al baño a terminar de arreglarse, mi mamá que aún estaba en la cocina sonrió ante tal acción, con lentitud se dirigió a mi puesto mientras ponía una taza de café exprés y al lado de este un plato lleno de panqueques y tarro en forma de oso y con miel a la mitad*.

Inconscientemente pasé mi lengua sobre mis labios, con suavidad agarre al oso, que no se disponía a darme la miel con tanta facilidad, después de sacudirlo unas cuatro veces una gota de miel finalmente salió seguida de un chorro constante, esta mojaba suavemente cada panqueque en mi plato, una vez seguro de que estos estuvieran completos de miel comencé a comerlos.

Ya estaba acabándolos cuando mi hermano pasó por mi lado con su chaqueta* a medio poner la maleta que colgaba a punto de caerse y su cabello totalmente suelto, en aquel momento parecía una mujer, se dirigió hasta mamá que se alistaba para ir a su trabajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, paso al lado de mi padre dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro, y el contesto con un gruñido y posteriormente se dirigió hacia mi despeinando mis cabellos para después darme un golpecito en mi frente y salir corriendo a su universidad.

Refunfuñe un poco mientras sobaba mi frente con mi puño, siempre hacia lo mismo, terminé mi comida y me dirigí al baño, me cercioré que mi peinado no hubiera tenido ningún cambio después de aquel saludo fraternal, pero seguía como siempre, terminé de arreglarme, y puse los colmillos en mi boca, tenían un sabor extraño y me molestaban en exceso pero tenía que acostumbrarme a ellos.

Bajé nuevamente las escaleras y no pasó ni un minuto cuando el sonido del bus me indicaba su llegada, fui hasta mi madre y me despedí de ella con un dulce beso, pase al lado de mi padre mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza, respire mientras abría lentamente la puerta de mi casa, intentaba por todos los medios taparme por lo menos con un extremo de la capa, pero esta no quería colaborar, podía ver la mirada de las chicas sobre mi cuerpo, y no le di importancia, puse los auriculares en mis oídos sin importarme lo que decían los demás, apenas puse un pie sobre el bus todas las chicas se movieron de lugar dándome a entender que me querían a su lado.

Tal como dijo mi madre lo que eso disfraces tapaban era casi insuficiente y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, aquellas minifaldas y escotes pronunciados resaltaban como árboles de navidad en octubre*, en aquel momento agradecí internamente que mi amigo Suijetsu estuviera en los primeros puestos, al igual que yo, trataba de tapar su cuerpo con sus manos, más su objetivo no era totalmente cumplido.

Me senté a su lado y el bus arrancó nuevamente, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando paramos en otra casa, de allí se podía ver salir a una peli rosada, su traje era mucho menos revelador, estaba vestida de enfermera con diversas gotas de sangre falsa en su cuerpo, apenas se subió nos vio a todos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus ojos perturbados nos veían con miedo, como si se hubiese equivocado de bus escolar, volteó hacia mi y pude ver una pequeña luz de lujuria en ellos.

Ella se dirigió al lado de su amiga Hinata, y empezaron a hablar, el bus arrancó nuevamente, pasábamos casa tras casa tras casa, los chicos intentaban tapar sus torsos y las chicas trataban de cubrirse así fuese con sus manos, pronto llegamos a la casa de Kakashi quien era nuestro tutor, él estaba disfrazado de momia, por lo menos aquellas vendas tapaban su torso, solo faltaba una casa más, inmediatamente cuando supe cual casa faltaba me puse pálido, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y mi pierna empezaba a moverse en señal de desesperación.

Pronto llegamos a aquella casa, la mujer de cabellos color fuego estaba afuera gritando dentro de la casa, mientras el hombre de cabello rubio intentaba calmarla, y ayudar al que aún se encontraba dentro de la casa, el conductor hizo sonar dos veces la bocina, esta vez la mujer pelirroja dejo de gritar y se metió dentro de la casa, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando salió nuevamente arrastrando a su hijo, Naruto.

Él luchaba para salir de aquel agarre, pero por más que lo intentará no cumplía su objetivo, el conductor abrió las puertas de par en par y esta vez Naruto no tuvo otra opción más que subir, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve carmín, mientras intentaba proteger su torso desnudo, voltee a ver y todas las chicas tenían sus bocas abiertas de par en par. La verdad yo también me sorprendí al ver su cuerpo desnudo hace no hace más de 21 días, exactamente en su cumpleaños.

Baje mi vista mientras veía el suelo, aún recordaba aquel beso el cual le di, después de aquello prácticamente huía de él, no quería dar explicaciones las cuales ni yo entendía, él paso a mi lado y el aroma a margaritas inundó mi nariz, alcé nuevamente mi rostro y voltee un poco mi rostro, las chicas inconscientemente se hacían a un lado, él las veía mientras le sonreía a cada una de ellas, hasta que llego al lado de Kiba para sentarse allí y tapar el sonrojo que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

Era raro vernos a todos dentro de aquel pequeño autobús, ya que la mayoría iba en los carros de su padre o como en mi caso en su inseparable bicicleta, el director Jiraiya nos había dicho que nos tenía una sorpresa y que todos debíamos tomar el autobús escolar, todos estábamos charlando cuando el bus toma una ruta la cual no llevaba a nuestra escuela, esta debía ser la sorpresa, así que no le prestamos mucha atención, pronto llegamos a un castillo en medio de la nada, sin saber porqué empecé a tener piel de gallina.

Uno a uno nos fuimos bajando de aquel autobús, Kakashi se puso en la mitad viendo sin temor alguno aquel castillo, nos dijo con alegría -Bueno ya que este es su último año les preparamos esta sorpresa entre los profesores, adelante y disfrútenla.

Todos lo vieron como si estuviese loco o algo peor la verdad no daban ganas de entrar allí, el nos vio comprendiendo nuestro medio así que empezó a caminar hacia nosotros para después comenzar a empujarnos hacia aquel lúgubre lugar, tenía que aceptar que aquello le daba miedo hasta a Gaara, los profesores en serio habían echo un muy buen trabajo, la oscuridad nos envolvía cuando entramos, muchas de las chicas susurraban por lo bajo, me imaginaba que entre ellas se acompañaban en aquella travesía, pronto los chirridos comenzaron a hacer eco y unas luces se prendieron de improviso, dejándonos por un momento ciegos.

Aquello sin duda era mágico y sacado de una película de terror, las luces titilantes y la esfera de fiesta es lo que volvía aquello un poco más festivo, todos estaban en esa fiesta, y gritaban "sorpresa" habían niños pequeños y los que pronto irían a ocupar nuestro lugar, en medio del salón había una mesa llena de bocadillos y una fuente de limonada de la cual salía humo blanco, quizás era hielo seco*.

La fiesta pronto comenzó y cada uno se dispersó, aquella sería una de las últimas fiestas en nuestra escuela y eso era un poco melancólico, pronto el ambiente se rodeo y por primera vez comencé a divertirme en una fiesta, desde las bebidas hasta los aperitivos, todo era perfecto, incluso un asocial como yo bailé unas cuantas veces con una que otra chica y con los que podía llamar amigos. Estaba tan distraído que no vi las horas pasar.

El calor dentro de aquel lugar era muy fuerte y por primera vez agradecí la decisión de Jiraiya, igualmente muchos de nosotros acabaríamos sin las camisas, cada vez que volteaba y hablaba la mesa misteriosamente se volvía a llenar de aperitivos parecía como si estuviese en Howards y la comida apareciera como por arte de magia, las bebidas tampoco escaseaban y eso hacía más amena la fiesta aunque no tuvieran alcohol.

Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire así que me dirigí hacia el balcón, cuando salí una ráfaga de viento frío me golpeó haciendo que quisiera devolverme, más no lo hice, solo puse mis manos al lado de mi abdomen mientras me apoyaba sobre el barandal, algunas estrellas se veían en el firmamento, mientras unos pequeños destellos rojos resaltaban, me sorprendí un poco así que miré el reloj de mi celular, eran las 5am, tuve que verlo dos veces para asegurarme que no estuviese loco, nuevamente miré al cielo mientras exhalaba un suspiro, un pequeño humo salió de mi boca el cuál desaparecía a los cinco minutos.

Empecé a ver las constelaciones y a nombrarlas primero vi la constelación de Andrómeda la cual brillaba con vigor aunque el cielo comenzara a teñirse de un leve celeste, voltee un poco y pude ver a Pegaso el cual ya estaba desapareciendo, estaba volteando nuevamente mi rostro cuando un ruido me sacó de mis cavilaciones, frente a mi estaba a quien menos quería ver en aquel momento, Naruto.

Me despegue de la baranda para volver a la fiesta, más su cuerpo me lo impidió, mientras comenzaba a hablar con su característica voz chillona -Debemos hablar tebayo

Lo vi a los ojos y volví nuevamente a la baranda esta vez viendo a la puerta mientras le respondía -No tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, así que déjame entrar, ya está haciendo mucho frio

-No es así- me respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos tapando su cuerpo del frio que comenzaba a calar los huesos -tenemos mucho de que hablar tebayo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?

-Respuestas teme

-¿Respuestas acerca de qué?

-Tú sabes de que te estoy hablando tebayo

-Naruto, por favor pasa la hoja y olvídalo

-No puedo pasar la hoja si no tengo una respuesta tebayo

-…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Dobe?

-¿Por qué?

Suspire y miré al piso y le respondí -No lo sé- un silencio me rodeó y nuevamente una pregunta salió de sus labios

-¿Y después de… eso… porque me evitaste tebayo?

Levanté mi vista para ver sus ojos azules los cuales brillaban más de lo usual y le respondí -Exactamente por esto Naruto, no sé que responder ni ahora ni en ese momento, solo lo hice, ni yo sé porqué, ni yo lo entiendo, por favor déjame ir

-Una cosa más tebayo, ¿Te arrepientes?

-…. Yo….- mordí mi labio inferior y comencé a pensar en aquel beso, hasta ahora no había pensado en aquello, simplemente quería sacarme de la cabeza aquel acontecimiento -No- le respondí, era la verdad no me arrepentía, más no sabía porque, agarre mi cabello con mis manos no entendía nada.

Sentí una pequeña ráfaga con olor a margarita, levante mi rostro y frente a mi estaba Naruto, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las estrellas, se acercó hasta mi y me beso, esta vez él fue quien lo comenzó, en aquel momento el mundo desapareció bajo mis pies, tal como había pasado la primera vez, las mariposas revoloteaban como locas en mi estomago, mientras una mano agarraba mi cabello para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas al compas de nuestros corazones, o por lo menos del mío. Naruto agarro la baranda tras de mi como si temiera mi escape, más seguimos en aquel beso hasta que nuestros pulmones exigían el preciado oxigeno.

Cuando el se separó un hilo de saliva se desprendía de su labio inferior y este hilo se unía a mis labios, con suavidad puso su frente sobre la mía mientras intentábamos regular nuestra respiración, sus brazos estaban en mi cintura en un abrazo posesivo y yo aún tenía mi antebrazo en su cuello, suavemente empezamos a movernos y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba en donde nosotros bailábamos, mientras otro beso se hacia presente.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando volvimos dentro ya casi no había personas y afuera ya había amanecido, hubiéramos seguido así si no fuera por una llamada de mi hermano que angustiado preguntaba mi paradero, la verdad aquello no era algo que hiciera con normalidad, hace no más de un minuto Naruto y yo habíamos decidido darnos una oportunidad como algo más que amigos, me pidió ser su novio y yo no lo pensé dos veces y le dije que si.

Cuando salimos del balcón nuestras manos estaban unidas y yo sé que mi rostro tenía la misma mueca tonta que Naruto tenía, todas las chicas y los chicos nos veían mientras caminábamos a la salida, unos decían por fin y otros solo se limitaban a mirar más ni una sola palabra de desprecio salía de sus labios. Nos dirigimos hacia la salida en donde dos carros esperaban por nosotros, solté su mano no por pena sino porque cada uno tenía que ir a su casa, nos despedimos con una mirada llena de sentimientos, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas. Definitivamente aquel fue mi mejor Halloween.

**Continuará... Aún no lo sé**

* * *

*En mi país se dicen chanclas pero no sé si se dirá así en todos lados

*O como se escriba

*Muchos utilizan la Syrup y otros la miel, y yo la salsa de chocolate :D

*Chamarra, abrigo, etc…

*Esta referencia la sacó de mi experiencia, pues verán en mi ciudad hay una tienda en la que cuando empieza Halloween ponen un árbol de Navidad y se ve realmente extraño, más cuando este árbol tiene luces, moños y diversos implementos de color rosa.

*Hielo seco: Se llama hielo seco o nieve carbónica al dióxido de carbono (CO2) en estado sólido, Recibe este nombre porque, pese a parecerse al hielo o a la nieve por su aspecto y temperatura, cuando se sublima (Derrite) no deja residuo de humedad.

**Gracias a semiakesolauca **quién me sigue, gracias a** Moon-9215 **y a** semiakesolauca **quien tiene mi fic en favoritos en serio gracias

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? Todo será bien recibido y contestado

P.D: Felíz Halloween adelantado XD


End file.
